Promise Me
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: Allen’s been through a lot, but since meeting Lavi his life changed. Later, Lavi’s forced to leave him. After sobs and longing words, a promise was made, but promises aren’t so easy to maintain… Laven.


**Laven Fanfic: Promise Me**

**Summary:** Allen's been through a lot, but since meeting Lavi his life changed. Later, Lavi's forced to leave him. After sobs and longing words, a promise was made, but promises aren't so easy to maintain… Laven.

**Story Key:**

_Diary Entries_

_-Thoughts-_

_(Author notes :D)_

_Flashbacks_

Text

"Dialogues"

**Heelloww!** Here is Crazy Little with a new story, yeeaaiii!! *claps for herself* Okay just so you know, I was just bored in my room without nothing to do, and I felled asleep. Then my crazy mind started dreaming and I came up with two new stories!!! And then I came rushing to the computer and started writing :D I am so proud of my capability to dream xD Because all the good stories start in a dream! _(And in the shower!!! xD)_ So I wrote them down, I really hope you like them :D! Well, enough, let's go with the story :D!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

* * *

**Promise Me: Chapter 1**

"**He is Lavi Bookman"**

"A~alleen! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up Lavi; we're going to be late!"

_Hello, I'm Allen Walker and the red-head besides me is my friend Lavi Bookman. We met when we entered Black Order High. At my early age of 8 years old my father Mana died in a fire, and I got my arm burned and a scar that runs from my forehead to my cheek in the left side of my face. I was very sad and lonely; I thought that without Mana life didn't have sense, but then, Lavi entered my school dorm, since I'm staying there, and told me he was my partner and introduced himself._

"Allen! There's no point in running if we are already late!" Lavi yelled keeping up with my running.

"Yes there is, I don't want to get more late than what I already am" I responded decidedly.

"Allen you're such a good boy" Lavi said while giggling. I just smiled to myself.

_He was so happy that I envied him, but anyways I faked a happy introduction, though, it appeared he was very observative and he saw through my fake. He asked me what was wrong and at first I started to deny that anything was wrong, but then Lavi walked to me and looked right at my eyes. Then he started telling me things about him. About her mother and father, how much they loved him and he loved them. And then about his grandfather, his panda looks, and that he hitted him every time he called him panda._

"Your grandfather told me to watch over you, so don't be lazy and run!" I shouted at him.

"What? Panda-jiji? When did he tell you that?" he asked.

"When he came in vacations"

"Oh"

_I felt pretty bad. I even thought he already know about me and was doing it on purpose. The feeling of being loved, of having a family that cares for you… that feeling disappeared when Mana died. Even though I live with Cross, the feeling isn't the same. But then, he started to tell me that one night, when they were returning from a family trip, a drunk driver felt asleep while driving and that made them crash. He told me his father died instantly, and that his mother had very serious injuries. He, on the other side, had minor injuries. The only one that made him stay in the hospital was the one of his eye. Then I looked up at him and realized he had an eye-patch, but I couldn't stop wondering why he was telling this to me, a stranger?_

"Allen! We're almost there! Could you at least go a little slower?" Lavi said panting, clearly tired of all the running.

"No~o!" I replied singing. He only huffed.

"As expected" he murmured.

_Then he looked at me, I guess I had a very funny face because he started laughing, I felt strange, why was he laughing? I asked him and he replied that my confused face was pretty cute. I only looked down, and realized I was blushing. Then he started talking again. He said that no matter what happened to me, there's always a reason to continue walking, and never turn back. I was confused, again. Why was he saying things like that? But then, he touched my cheek. He said that there's no point in crying, that we have to enjoy the present, and don't worry about the past. That our future will be what we want it to be. Just then I realized I was crying, how come a complete stranger pass all the barriers I have put in just a couple of minutes?_

Finally we reached our destiny. We stopped a little bit to recover our breath before entering the classroom.

"Just how late do you think we are?" I asked looking inside the classroom. Everyone was working, while the teacher was nowhere to be found.

"I…*breaths*…don't…*breaths*…know" Lavi said. I giggled. We haven't run that much… didn't us?

"Lavi, you need to do exercise more often"

"I already do! But I was dreaming with the sexy girl I saw last time, and then suddenly you shouted! When I woke up to look what was wrong you rushed outside the dorm, without saying anything!" Lavi said pouting.

"Yes I did! But you where sleepy so you don't remember!" I said crossing my arms and also pouting.

_Then I needed to talk. All that time I was quiet, leaving my thoughts to myself, no one ever heard me, no one ever cared how I felt. But then this boy, Lavi Bookman, came and talked to me so easily, without feeling bad or anything, just to make me realize that? He sure was something. He made me feel comfortable with him. He made me feel free to express myself, so I did. I told him everything, and he was there hearing me. He was like the best friend I never had. A stranger!? How can a person just enter your room, say hello, talk about his past and hasn't even know you for more than a couple of minutes?! He sure was… amazing._

"But you didn't even wait for me, you just ran away! And what pisses me off is that you were already late! So what was the need to rush!?"

"I already told you, so I didn't got more late than what I already was" I replied.

"Allen, Allen, Allen…" He said moving his head from side to side. "You are unique" he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too.

"No, the unique one is you" I said hugging him. At first he was startled, but then I felt his arms place themselves delicately in my back.

_We grew up to be best friends, and even today I can't forget how amazing he is. How I met him, and his first smile directed towards me. The boy who may appear to be happy in the outside, but carries a hurtful memory in the inside, but that doesn't stop him from being happy, and enjoy life. That's what I admire from him, even though I will never say it to him. Because he isn't just any person, he is Lavi Bokman…_

"And why's that? I bet you are more unique than me" he said hugging me tighter, I buried my head in his collarbone, because he is taller than me, and kept hugging him.

"Because you are…" I whispered to myself.

_Lavi, my best friend, and the one I've fallen in love with…

* * *

_

**OMG!** This is my smallest chapter I have ever written! xD But well, this is like an introduction; the action, drama, romance and all that will be in the next chappies :D Hope you liked it, please leave a review to know your opinion :D! I know it's not a great chappie, but I promise this will get better ;D Well, baaeee!

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


End file.
